<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rarest of the Rare by GlitterFairy_21225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162641">The Rarest of the Rare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225'>GlitterFairy_21225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pre-Multiverse Speculation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (2021), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Monologue, POV Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-WandaVision, Speculation, WandaVision speculation, X-Men References, dadneto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an idiot. A beautiful idiot. </p><p>Pietro Maximoff fights for himself and his family. When his sister disappears, he is determined to find her by any means necessary. Even if it means turning to a man he swore he'd never need.</p><p>What Pietro would think if he lived to see WandaVision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pre-Multiverse Speculation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rarest of the Rare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro Maximoff wasn't like his sister. He wasn't a hero. Yes, he helped with Ultron, but there wasn't much of a choice on that one. So when the dust cleared and they were forced to face that they'd been in the wrong all along, Wanda chose to become an Avenger and Pietro chose to do anything else with his life. </p><p>And of course, when his sister needed him, he gladly stood by her and Steve Rogers. And fucking Clint. He even gave Vision the 'bucket' talk afterwards. But Pietro chose to go out on his own. It wasn't that he didn't like his sister's friends, but he just couldn't stay with them. He fought for himself and his family. </p><p>Then the world went to shit. Wanda called him and he ran to this Wakanda as fast as he could. It was too late though. He made it in time to hold his mourning sister before she turned to ash.</p><p>For someone as fast as him, he always seemed to be too late.</p><p>Pietro turned away from the Avengers again, this time without someone tying him to them. When they had a plan to bring his sister and the rest back, they made no moves to contact him, even though he'd likely be a better asset to the mission than fucking Clint. But when people appeared out of nowhere at the market he was stealing from, and a sorcerer of all things appeared through a portal to bring him to battle, Pietro didn't hesitate to reunite with his beloved sister.</p><p>All was not well though, for Wanda's heart was still broken. And Pietro- Pietro had spent so long without her. So long on his own. So when Wanda asked for space, he gave it to her. After all, when Pietro needed to grieve -grieve his hatred and then grieve his sister- he did it on his own, so he gave his sister the same luxury.</p><p>He was an idiot. A beautiful idiot. </p><p>So there he was, with a missing sister and not knowing what to do about it. Discount SHIELD- oh, sorry, SWORD wouldn't tell him anything. They were goddamn fools if they thought Pietro would give up on his family though, and so they must be fools because he easily stole their files on Wanda. However, the files only seem to confirm that foolishness, because despite The Scarlet Witch being at the forefront of their entire operation, they knew next to nothing about where she was and what was happening to her.</p><p>The avengers weren't much help either, with all the useful members being deceased or otherwise busy, he had to look somewhere else. </p><p>So Pietro was left with one last place to turn to. Not that he was happy about it. For deep in the woods, far from German civilization, there was an abandoned compound that he stood in front of, preparing himself for disappointment. </p><p>He ran into to the building, scanning it for occupants. He found who he was looking for, and another one. A girl. Likely ten years younger than Wanda. She stood under the flickering lights of what seemed to be a training area. Pietro stopped running and watched from an observatory. She seemed to have telekinesis, unless the metal chairs moving in the air were being controlled by invisible strings, like Wanda almost, or maybe- </p><p>"Nice of you to visit, Pietro," said a voice from the corner. He had to admit it was nice to not have to hear an American accent again. Still, there Magneto stood. Age clearly did not wear the old man down. Despite being almost as old as Steve Rogers himself, he stood tall and strong as if he were fifty years younger.</p><p>"Hello." He said lamely.</p><p>His birth father paid his greeting no mind, walking beside him to stare at the young woman. "She's quite talented, isn't she?" </p><p>"Yes. Where does someone find such talent?"</p><p>"Well, surprises happen. Plans rarely work out as you intend for them to. Once and a while, someone pops up with a certain gift and nowhere to go."</p><p>"Fascinating." Pietro murmured. "Anyway, I need your help."</p><p>Magneto chuckled, shaking his head, but still signaled for him to continue.</p><p>"Wanda's disappeared." He started. "I have no where else to turn."</p><p>He looked at Pietro with widened eyes. "She's likely grieving, angry, and her power... I've seen her on the news. She's been holding back ever since Ultron. I think that might be coming to a stop. And with that stop, destruction on a level unheard of."</p><p>Pietro stared hard at him. "As if you don't live for destruction."</p><p>"I live for the change destruction sparks!" </p><p>"A change at what cost?" He breathed out. "My sister is in danger. Wanda is in danger. You can help. Do you honestly put your need for a movement, and the suffering of those who've wronged you, above her?"</p><p>"Are you honestly lecturing me on revenge?" Magneto scoffed.</p><p>Pietro looked at the man in front of him. A man he swore to never grovel for, a man he swore meant nothing to him, for a much better man served the role he had forsaken. A man who was his last hope.</p><p>"Those people," Pietro blurted out before he could stop himself. He knew how much Magneto hated that they'd joined a Nazi organization. It was half the reason the twins turned to them. "They said that that Stone is what gave us our abilities. But they didn't know about you. There's something else isn't there?" </p><p>Lehnsherr turned back to look at him with piercing eyes. He repeated himself. "Isn't there? When inhumans were uncovered, I thought that might be it but it is not. So what are you? What is she? What are we?"</p><p>The old man sighed, shifted his body, and began to monologue. "I was just a boy when my family was taken. I shouldn't have been treated to harshness of the world. The harshness of what happens when you are considered different. And yet, in the horrors of that camp it was my being different from the other prisoners that set me on the path to survive.</p><p>"That was their mistake. They saw me as no man, but at best a weapon they could use to further damage my people, and at worst no more valuable than the so-called scum they were killing on the daily. Only fools think so narrowly, and let us hope your sister's captors have similar minds. But regardless, when the chance came, I let out all the rage I'd held in. </p><p>"Still, I thought myself one of a kind. An enigma. At my most boastful, God's oddity, sent to avenge my people. There's a strange pride that comes with being the man to bring men who got away with evil to their knees."</p><p>There was a look in his eyes as he described his past, the same look Wanda had after Thanos' army was turned to ash. Then it shifted, into the same look she got whenever she talked about Vision on her best days.</p><p>"And then I met someone just like me. And then we met others, just like us. Not many. We were the rarest of the rare. And it was all well and good for awhile, but despite our low numbers, the world never would have accepted us. That was what he never saw. That was- An old friend of mine and I have had quite a few disagreements on this matter. The few of us have stayed hidden for so long because of him. That's his ability. Once or twice he tried to convince the rest to go public about us, but it seems that our... mutations is something no one would accept, to no one's surprise. Every attempted coming out ended in Charles wiping the human's minds. Again and again and again.</p><p>"Anyways, we parted ways on less than ideal terms. I was in my fifties when I met your mother. I didn't intend for it to happen, at least not when I was so old, and Magda was only ten years or so younger. But it did. It was the three of us. Me, her, and our little Anya. And we were happy. But this world could not let someone so hard to comprehend be happy. Our neighbors in your precious Sokovia caught wind of my abilities and that was unacceptable to them. </p><p>"So I was cruelly reminded of what happens to those who are different and let their guards down. I was alone once more, those monsters were dead, though if I missed one hopefully a building or two fell on him later in life, thank you for that Pietro, and your mother ran. I kept my distance best I could, but do believe that when I heard of the destruction I came as quickly as possible. The two of you like that for two weeks. I could have killed Stark, the criminals who stole from him, and whoever thought to throw a bomb on a city that was home to my children.</p><p>"But I didn't. At least not the first impulse. Probably a good thing I dropped any impulses to murder Stark early on." He gave Pietro a pointed look. "But back to you. You and your sister were not like me. No signs of being whatever it is that I was. </p><p>"Another man I knew, a man like me, he once told me that our differences were genetic. A rare, usually inactive gene. I'd say at most, fifteen other men and women with our specific coding. To have the gene and have it active is truly being the rarest of the rare. But you two... You had the gene, likely from me, but only until you joined an organization of Nazis did that gene become active. Truly a marvelous feat. One I knew would put the two of you in danger. </p><p>"You wanted to know what we are, here's your answer; We are unlike anything the world is ready for. Our abilities do not come from a serum, or radiation, or priceless science. We are the future. The next stage of evolution. Of course, evolution comes slowly...." He drifted off thoughtfully.</p><p>Pietro gulped, digesting the words carefully. "And the girl?"</p><p>"A rarity." Father said softly, looking at the girl with affection. "I'm quite glad that when it all happened, I was taken as well. To lose all my daughters... I wouldn't know who to blame so I'd likely just put the whole damn world at my mercy."</p><p>Another sister, Pietro stared at the young woman. Another person he couldn't bear failing. And he didn't even know her yet. But he knew that she had no say over this family, for lack of a better word, she's being pulled into.</p><p>"She's very gifted. Perhaps she'll be a good asset in helping Wanda."</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>"Oh and Pietro? I wouldn't tell any of those idle sims at whatever organization your sister is in talks with about what I've just told you." He nodded. "We're a rare bunch after all. Likely easy to squash if the wrong person catches wind of us. The lies the public believe about you and your sister are best to keep up."</p><p>Father fixed Pietro's collar before leaving the room to the training area the young woman (he didn't even know her name-) was using. She finished her last course with a bang, the metal items crashing into each other in mid-air. She smiled as she saw Magneto approach her, and Pietro wondered how much she knew and accepted, or if there was ever anyone else to be there for her.</p><p>Pietro took a deep breath and prayed to whatever God was out there, be it his father's or his mother's, that this would all turn out well enough in the end.</p><p>He was an idiotic. A beautiful idiot.</p><p>"No!" Wanda screamed. Her eyes and hands were glowing bright scarlet. "More mutants."</p><p>And in an instant, the rarest of the rare grew in numbers to merely rare. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be clear, the speculation part of this story is the idea that mutants have already existed, but only the key older members. Just a handful, the number in my head being around fifteen, that have been kept under wraps, and that Wanda doing her thing (maybe at the end of Doctor Strange 2) turns the numbers up way higher.</p><p>Pietro and Wanda had the X-gene, which was rare in itself, but it was inactive like with most cases. Lorna's there, because hi goddess, and her gene was actually active from the start.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>